A Game Changer
by BlackNightRaven1
Summary: Hiccup is married to the CEO of an technology company. Pitch Black. The only problem, they can't seem to side on anything and Pitch stresses Hiccup to change himself for him. What happens when Hiccup has a little run in with a cute white haired boy who's a complete a**? It just so happens Jack is a new employee at Pitch's company. Little did Hiccup know it was a game changer...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and you guys were wondering if I was dead or not. Good news, I'm alive...mostly. Sorry about not updating as of lately I have a serious case of writer's block but I'm working through it. But don't worry I have NOT given up on the story Three Supers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new story even though this isn't the one I said I was going to write though I do plan on starting that one later on this year but for now I'm just doing a switching in between stories just to change it up.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

 **Chapter 1-White Hair**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"You're fired!" I jumped as he roared to ANOTHER designer.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Black, I'll try better if you'll just give me more time I'll-" She stuttered out trying to keep from crying. Poor girl.

"Did you not hear me? I said you're fired! Now get out of my office you were a waste of time!" Pitch yelled at her as he turned around sat down behind his desk.

The brunette's eyes watered and her lips started to tremble and she turned around and ran out the office as she cried. I gave a nervous smile as the whole office turned to look at us in his office and I quickly walked over and closed the blinds to his office so they wouldn't be able to see us

"Really?!" I asked Pitch in disbelief.

"What?"

"That was way too harsh Pitch-" He raised his eyebrow at me calling him his first name at work.

"...Mr. Black. And may I remind you that was our 7th designer you just fired. " I informed him as I made my way over to his desk.

"Annnd?" He rolled his eyes.

"And that was 7th designer you fired...this month." I gritted through my teeth.

He scoffed, "But just look at these sketches, they're old and it looks too much like Nick Claus' company model, we would lose way too much money putting out crap like that." He threw me some of the sketches.

I took a look at the them and he wasn't wrong. If we put our phones and software out looking like that we were just begging to get sued. Yeah, Pitch might be an ass sometimes but the guy knows what he's talking about.

"Okay, that was the right call but now what are we gonna do? C'mon we're scraping the bottom barrel here, Pitch."

"Mr. Haddock, stop calling me-" I cut him off.

"Stop being so uptight Pitch, I'm your freakin' husband for Christ sake."

"Are you serious Sherlock?! I never knew." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. "Listen I'm just trying to keep our home and work lives separate-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-bah, bah, bah, I don't want people thinking I give special treatment that-people won't respect me this. I've heard it a million times." I rolled my eyes. "But it just seems you keep putting you work life in the way of our home life." I mumbled turning around and started to look at some documents on my tablet but it seemed that he heard me.

He sighed, "Hiccup, I didn't-"

"So you want me to tell Ms. Hofferson to start interviewing more designers?" I quickly changed the subject not looking at him.

Hearing him adjust himself and stand up, "No."

"What? We need someone to design the image of our new phone and what about the so-" I turned around.

"No, I don't want her to do it because I'M doing it myself this time. I'll set up the interviews and I'll pick who gets the job." He walked out from behind his desk. "You know what they say, if you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself." I shrugged and turned back around.

Of course he'd take on another job when he can barely keep up with his own. I know he's CEO and it's his job but it's just...I barely see him as it is.

"Okay then..." I felt him put his hand around my waist and turn me around so I was facing him.

"Don't be like that." He tried to kiss me but I shrugged myself out of his hold and pulled away. "What's wrong with you?"

Oh dear baby jesus, he did not ask me that question. He knows damn well what's the answer to that.

"Nothing." I coldly answered walking toward the door. "I have to go to a presentation." I opened the door but it was quickly shut again by Pitch.

"For Christ's sake Hiccup, I'm doing my best over here. I'm trying to put things back together-trying to get things back to how they used to be with us but you just keep shutting me out." He started to raise his voice and stressed.

"Pitch when are you gonna get it? Things are never and I mean never going to go back to how they use to be. Look at us!" I gestured everywhere. "I'm the head programmer of the software department and you…" I trailed off, "you're the CEO of your own international technology company and I've saw you put your own sweat and blood into building this and for that I'm proud of you." I cupped his face having a faint smile capture his lips. "But this job, it's starting to interfere with our marriage."

His smile quickly vanished, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Pitch I barely see you! In a regular week I probably see you 2 out of 7 days out the week at home, 2 and a half days if I'm lucky enough. Even then when you're home you still working on that stupid computer and we don't even talk."

"That's not true we do talk to each everyday."

"I'm not talking about arguing and discussing work I'm talking about a civilized conversation where we don't have to raise our voices to yelling." I deadpanned and he went quiet. Exactly. "You know what I have go before I'm late."

He blocked me from getting out the door in time. "Hiccup stop, look you're right work has been putting a little bit of a strain on our relationship-"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. Listen we can talk but you have to know I can't let up from work right now." He grabbed my hands but snatched them away.

"What the hell?!" Turning around biting my lip breathing heavily trying to hold back from what I really wanted to say and trust me this wasn't time or place for this.

"I know, I'm sorry but it's-"

I cut him off and held up my hands surrendering "I-I swear I cannot deal with you. Just the things that are coming out your mouth are un-fucking-believable right now." I picked up some papers I put down. "We can just talk later."

I didn't even bother telling him to move I shoved him over and stomped out the office onto elevator. Ugh sometimes I just wonder is it really worth it. I sighed as I slid down the wall of elevator taking in the silence knowing it would be the only peace and quiet for the rest day for me. Hearing the ding go off on the elevator I reluctantly got up straightened myself out as the elevator doors opened and people came in bombarding me with work.

"Mr. Haddock I got your research you asked for..." A girl immediately handed me a folder when I came out the elevator.

"Sir your ride is outside waiting for you…" I heard the secretary say.

"Mr. Haddock you have to be at the presentation in 5 minutes…"

"Don't forget after you have to go to a meeting…" One of my assistants reminded me.

"Mr. Haddock…"

"Mr. Haddock…"

"Mr. Haddock!"

Welcome to my world…

Exhausted was what I was as I dragged my ass to the door of my house and unlocked it. When inside I dropped like rock onto the couch. Then again what do you expect after four presentations, two meetings, and three conferences would be enough to drain the life out of anyone.

Now all I want to do is watch my Grey's Anatomy while I eat my sub and chips. What? A high business man can't have something simple every now then? Practically crawling to the kitchen to make my sub I opened up the refrigerator to notice we didn't crap in there to make a sub. Really? Being married to the CEO of an international software company you'd think we would have something in the fridge.

I looked at my car keys set on the counter and realized I would have to do it myself.

"Aww, fuck me." I groaned under my breath and snatched my keys off the counter and walked out the house to my car and got in.

After waiting in traffic for 30 minutes I finally arrived at the store and parked in the lot. Here's the plan, get in-get out before my show comes on. I jumped out of the car and quickly paced into market to the grains aisle grabbed my bread, sped to the vegetables to get my lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. Seeing the time I practically ran to go get my meat but maybe I should've slowed down considering I had completely slammed into another person and drop all of our foods.

"I am so sorry…" I instantly bended down to pick up the groceries. "I wasn't looking where I was going there for sec."

The stranger wasn't angry I even heard them chuckle making me a little relieved.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." I heard the stranger's deep voice say as he got down on his knees to help me. "Beside I don't mind running into an attractive man every now and then."

My head snapped up, my cheeks turned a tint of red at the word 'attractive'. When I did gaze up to look at the stranger I skimmed through his facial features which were amazing. His eyes were an icy blue and he had pale white skin which surprisingly went great with his strange snow white hair. I then saw him smile a radiant smile showing off his bleach white teeth.

"With all the staring I take it you like what you you see." His smiled as he stood up.

Shaking my head from the daze I stood up and gave him a nervous smile. "Um no-sorry didn't mean to stare…uh sorry, bye." I hurried to turn the other way but I heard his voice call me back.

"Wait! So I don't a number? Or at least a name?" He picked up his pace up to try and catch me.

I gave him a pity smile, "Sorry but I'm married." I held my left hand with my ring.

" _Annd?"_ The white haired boy egged on.

"And I'm _married_." I put emphasis on the word ' _married'._

" _Soo?"_ Wow.

"Look I'm flattered but no." Walking away from situation head towards the meats until the white haired boy stopped me again.

"C'mon stop being so stubborn. I know you want me babe." He flirted or at least tried.

"Excuse me?" I really hope I didn't just hear what I thought I just heard.

"You heard me. Now why don't you just-"

"No, why don't you just turn around and walk away before my foot is implanted in your-"

The white snowflake cut me off, "Woah, you're a feisty one. I like that. Lucky me..." He bit his lip looked me up and down like a piece of meat.

"Look _sir_ , I have had a bad day and I am not in the mood for dealing with your crap right now. So I ask you this kindly, please leave me alone." I was really losing my patience with this jerk with his head up his ass.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure you want me to…" He stepped closer. Wow, Thor is really testing me right now, isn't he?

"No, I'm pretty sure I want you to leave me alone." He came closer.

"Nope, I'm sure you don't."

He was now in my personal space and I figured why not take advantage of this. Sneaking a pack of gum in my hand from behind me I stared at him intensely to keep his eyes from down and I placed it in his pocket. As soon that was done I started to play along with his little game.

Trying to look innocent so I bit my lip and glanced up and looked away quickly and I quickly whispered in his ear, "You're right. Meet me outside in five minutes by my car."

"That sounds good to me. I knew you liked me." His grin was rather mischief which made me sick.

I gave him a fake smile and turned around just waiting for him to walk out the store. I shook him off just glad I finally got rid of him. Rapidly I got the rest of my ingredients for my sandwich trying to avoid that white haired asshole. Luck was finally on my side today and I was just in time for the show too.

Putting my groceries in the trunk of my car I heard the alarms in the store go off and surprise, surprise the gum did work. Seeing the white haired look confused as the alarms go off and security start to surround him gave me quite the satisfaction. I got in my car and reversed out of the parking spot and drove by the entrance catching the snowflake's eye.

"Good luck." I saw his expression change dramatically from confusion to anger as he looked at me almost as if he was caught off guard by my plan. I laughed as I drove off back onto the street.

I damn near broke my face smiling so hard for actually succeeding to get him away from me. That's until I glanced into the rear view mirror and saw my reflection only to notice that this was the first time in months I had cracked a genuine smile. Ha, to think that ass was highlight of my crappy day, that was a surprise.

By the time I got home I was drained. I decided it was time to just call it day so I put up the groceries and headed upstairs to my room to strip down and pass out on my bed. That was up to when my eyes started to burn out of nowhere.

Shit, I still have contacts in.

I reluctantly got up and staggered to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes red from brown contacts that are always in my eyes. I shook my head as I took them out revealing my emerald green eyes. Might as well take off the concealer too and before you ask, no I'm not a drag queen and no Pitch does not hit me it's just to cover up my freckles. I think of it as a mask.

It wasn't my idea but it was in fact Pitch's. He thought I stood out too much for me to be working at his company as his husband and thought I would be recognized for a weak end or 'target' (as Pitch likes to called me) for other competing companies so he thought it best I put on this whole facade to make me blend in.

In reality I know it was just him trying to protect himself from the public by hiding me and he's been doing this ever since he came out. Maybe I'm just overreacting or maybe I'm not it's not like I've got something to hide because I never really tried hide that I was gay, I just never saw the point in it.

I snapped back into reality when I finally taken off my 'mask' I walked back to bed and I smiled. As least one good thing came out of today…

"I NEVER have to see that snowflake of a bastard again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it. I've been a little rusty so hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2- Jack Overland**

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Nnngh, I'm going to die!"

"You're being over dramatic Astrid it's just one more hour until lunch." I rolled my eyes at her sprawled out on my couch.

"Why don't you just drag me through hell now?" She groaned.

"Oh stop it and be useful and pass me them files. And sit up you're wearing a skirt." I shook my head.

"Wow you sound like my mother." Astrid visibly cringed as she sat up and pasted me files.

"Astrid stop insulting me and get to work."

"Hey!" She threw a pillow at me, "My mother is not that bad!"

"Astrid you can go to hell for telling lies like that now." I cracked a smile as she threw another pillow at me.

"Screw you."

Astrid Hofferson. Now she was my best friend since I could remember and she's been with me through everything. We first met in the 7th grade during gym while playing a game of dodgeball and back then Astrid was known for being extremely aggressive towards other kids and I was that other kid. You would think I could handle a girl because I was boy but I was two years younger than her because of me skipping two grades ahead so that left me nowhere. So while I was fighting for my very life Astrid who was on the opposing team shot a ball right at me and gave me a broken nose and I cried like a pussy.

I guess she felt sorry and walked up to me to apologize and me being a child I hit her in her stomach and she fell down.

"Okay, I deserved that." She wheezed out before punching me in the stomach and made me groan out in pain. "But don't ever do it again. Besides I did you favor, you know it isn't fun unless you get a scar out of it."

"You broke my nose." I whined.

"I know. Awesome, right?" She lifted up her shirt to see a purplish bruise already starting to form. "Niiice hit. I think I'll keep you around…"

And that's how I became best friends with a psychopath.

"Earth to Hiccup, hello anyone in there?" She waved her hand in my face.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I was asking how's it been going with you and Pitch? You seem kinda distant from him lately." She walked up to me.

"Since when do you care about Pitch? I thought you hated him." I looked up at her strangely.

She scoffed "I do. I mean who does like that asshole I don't even know why you married the douchebag…"

"Astrid…"

"Sorry, and you're right I don't care about him but I do care about you." She said as she sat on my desk facing me, "Are you guys fighting again?"

I sat down in my chair and sighed, "Yes, technically."

"I knew! Did he cheat on you?! Did you cheat on him?! He secretly has kid and he didn't tell you? No wait, he has a drug addiction? Hold on, oh my god he cheated on you and got HIV and then slept with you and now your for the results to come back any day now?! That such of a bitch gave you an std, didn't he?"

"Astrid no! What the hell? Just no." I was too flustered make a full sentence.

"Then what's going on?" She pushed.

"Can I breath first? Jesus Astrid." I breathed out. "What's been going is nothing that serious so just forget it."

"Hiccup I've known you for over 10 years and I know when something is bothering you, that and I can tell when you're lying. C'mon Hiccup you know you can trust me."

I leaned back in my chair thinking. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't know if it's just me or if…"

"What?"

"It just seems to me that work is always intervening our relationship and I get he has a lot on his plate, I get it. But after awhile I started to get sick of it because I just never see him anymore and I feel like I'm just invisible to him it's as if I'm not even there, am I just being too clingy or am I just expecting too much from him-"

"Hiccup, no it's not you, trust me. I mean Hiccup, c'mon it's marriage you're suppose to want to spend time with him. And I think you should talk to Pitch about this honestly if it's bothering you this bad." She advised to me.

"I know-I DID actually and it wasn't like he ignored me it more like he didn't take much into consideration about what I was saying. And right after he basically took on another job that he didn't even need to handle."

"So he just dismissed everything you said."

"If I had to put it simply, yeah he did." I turned around in my chair.

"Okay what I'm hearing is you are having troubles, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Were you even listening? No shit I am."

"And troubles lead to fights and fights lead to a divorce! Yes! Finally I'm going to have my best friend back! Wait one second I have this one guy on speed dial who deals with crap like this." Astrid pulled her phone out.

"No, no, no! Where did that come from? I never said nothing about a divorce and there will be _**no**_ _**divorce**_." She glared at me as she plopped down in chair on the other side of my desk. "And what do you mean 'Finally I'm going to have best friend back'? We hang out everyday."

She looked me up and down and grunted, "Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me." I came around in b front of her and leaned on my desk. "You know I won't stop nagging you about it."

"Hic just leave it."

"Why should I? Astrid something is bothering you just tell me, I won't get b get mad."

"He changed you." She stared at me. "Like a lot and not in a good way either."

"What?" Why would she-have I changed.

"Pitch changed you. From the very first day Pitch was trying to change you and you let him."

"That isn't true. People change all the the time by themselves."

"Exactly, 'By themselves'. That means they were chose to change willingly on their terms not forced and manipulated into it like you were. Before him you used to be fun and free and nobody-not even your mother-could tell you what to do like, shit I can't even count how many times you've broken the law. Leather, ripped jeans, wild hair, and not giving a shit about anyone's opinion was what made you...well you. But all of a sudden Pitch comes into the picture you turn into a whole different person. You're wearing suits, you care about what people think about you now, and you're so easily influenced by him that you started to wear contacts and hiding yourself away from people because that asshole." She ranted on and on as she stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Astrid…"

"No! When is the last you have hung out with your actual friends? Huh?! Oh wait I forgot Pitch does approve of us, right? We're too of a risk of his oh so high reputation."

" _Astrid…_ " I pressed more this time.

"In fact what was the last time you talk to your own mother Hiccup!"

"Astrid that is enough!" I snapped at her making her stop pacing back and forth. "P-Please I just want to be alone right now."

Her face softened "Hic I'm sorry…"

"Yeah I know." I walked back behind my desk and sat down. "Just leave please." I mumbled.

She sighed, before gathering her things and walking out. I groaned leaning back in my chair. 'Great…' I thought, 'now I'm in fighting with my best friend and my husband what's next? Am I getting hit by a car?'

The office phone on my desk rang pulling me out my thoughts. Can I please catch a damn break? I can't even collect my thoughts now and days.

I answered the phone and put on speaker, "Hello?"

"Mr. Haddock, Mr. Black would like to see you in his office." His assistant answered from the other end.

"For what?" I huffed o pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It's for the new designer he just hired yesterday. He wants you to show him the ropes." Great, a rookie.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

I ended the call and headed to Pitch's office. Once I was there I headed straight for his headquarters and stopped once by his assistant who was staring through Pitch's window. I think her name was Cassie.

"Is there anything I should know about before I walk in there?" I asked her.

"Other than the new designer is hot there's nothing I can say-oh my god Mr. Haddock!" Cassie snapped out of when she turned and realized it was me. "So sorry, I didn't know it was you…"

"I noticed…" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "So is there anything else I need to know about him?" She shook her head quickly and rushed past me.

Continuing on, I walked up the hall to his office and knocked on the door as I came in. "You called?"

"It's about time you came." Pitch said when saw me.

"It took me five minutes to get up here." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Still too long-"

"Where's the new guy?" I cut in. I didn't feel like hearing this today I've had enough.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice said.

I looked to my left to notice a boy with white hair in a suit who turned wide eyed once he saw me. Is he fucking with me, because it isn't funny.

"This is Mr. Overland. He will be in charge of the new appearances of the new tech we put out." Pitch introduced. "And Mr. Overland this is Mr. Haddock, he is the one who handles and designs our software."

The white haired boy took a step forward and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you." I saw a faint sly smile when I shook his and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Pleasure's all mine." I gritted through my teeth.

"Mr. Haddock…" God I hate it when Pitch calls me that, "could you please show Mr. Overland around the office and show him to where he'll be working, I have to head to a lunch meeting…"

"Uh sure, whatever you need." I reluctantly agreed. "Follow me Mr. Overland."

"Please, just call me Jack." He said with a cunning smile.

Jack. Oh I'm having feeling I'm going to be hearing that name for a long time.

 **How was it? Did you like it? Let me know in the review.**

 **And thank you to all my new followers/favs on this new story.**


End file.
